Southern United States
Southern U.S. is a fanmade Hetalia: Axis Powers: character. This character belongs to Deviant Account PLEASE do not use him without permission from the creator! Basics Southern United States represents any of America located under the Mason-Dixon line. His human name is Ethan R. Jones. His nicknames include South, Dix, and Dixie. He appears to be 21 years old, and his birthday is February 4th. He has many pets: Scout (Beagle- male), Dixie (Golden lab- female), Gil (German shepherd- male), Cotton (Jake Russell- female), Rusty (Orange tomcat) and Sky (Gray she-cat), Streaker (Mustang- male). Personality South is what you would call a redneck usually he keeps about one or three guns on him. He also is a 'southern gentlemen' (well tries to be) around people (mainly women), but he often shows he doesn't have that gentlemanly attitude. He angry or upset he will usually draw away from others and get away into solitude. He is also extremely stubborn and will not change his opinion about anything, he will only change it if the person he is arguing with has a solid point or if he just doesn't want to argue with them. He's pretty open to new people and when he meets a new person he will give them the full taste of southern hospitality. He is normally calm and laid back, he also almost always has a smile on his face. Appearance Ethan has long, light brown hair that falls a little past his shoulders. His hair is parted in the middle and has bangs that fall into his eyes. His eyes are a dark brown like the color of dark chocolate. He stands at five feet and six inches, weighing one hundred and fifty-two pounds. He has several things that represents his area. His glasses represent Texas, he and North often argue over one of them getting contacts. He has multiple scars from the civil war (mainly burns) that have faded but are still visible. His right eye is severely damaged and is a lot worse than his left eye when it comes to sight (you could call him blind without his glasses that's how bad his sight is), he actually had an eye-patch over this eye for several years after the Civil War, because the eye was basically gone, and after it had regenerated it was never as good as his left eye again. He has three scars across his heart representing the burning of the White House in 1812, the burning of Richmond, Virginia in 1865, and the attack on the Pentagon in 2001. Relationships Alfred Jones (America) His main source of annoyance. The two spent most of their life living together, but after the Civil War, the two seemed to drift apart. Because of that, South gained a light hatred for his brother. Yet, Alfred always questions why Ethan doesn't like him. *sighs* The world will never know, America.. the world will never know... This OC is going through major changes ~ OC's creator